


Bucky's Present

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Steve has a present for Bucky, both of them enjoy it throughly





	Bucky's Present

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“So Buck, do you like your present?” Steve asked his lover as he wrapped his arms around the other Soldier’s waist, hand teasingly cupping the other man’s growing erection.

“I can’t wait to try it out.” Bucky kissed Steve’s cheek absently while not taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

Tony shivered at the words of his lovers. His wrists were resting on the bed on either side of his head, ropes keeping them in place as the rope was looped around the headboard. His legs were spread and lifted up into the air, his ankles tied to the headboard leaving him completely exposed.

“Your choice Buck.” Steve nudged Bucky forward, the other man settling on the bed just drinking in the sight of Tony being held open like this for them.

“God I love your ass doll.” Bucky murmured as he groped and squeeze the perfect globes of their lover’s behind. Tony moaned softly at the touch before another hand curled around his cock, stroking him slow and teasingly.

Bucky’s tongue flicked at Tony’s hole making Tony whimper at the teasing touches. Bucky kept Tony’s cheeks parted wide as he dove in with gusto, fully content to take Tony apart with his actions.

Tony strained against the ropes, groaning wantonly, as he was helpless to Bucky’s talented mouth while Steve kept his strokes firm and slow.

“You look so amazing like this Tony.” Steve praised as his free hand to pinch and twist Tony’s neglected nipples knowing they were sensitive to their touches.

“Please.” Tony gasped out, back arching when Bucky slipped two of his metal fingers inside of him, curling and twisting in the right way that had him shaking all over as his climax approached.

“So quick?” Steve asked not surprised, as he knew Tony always fell apart under Bucky’s talented tongue and fingers, his accuracy from behind a sniper rifle transferring over to his talents in bed.

Tony gasped for air as Bucky’s tongue and fingers found his prostate when Steve rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock in just the right way that had Tony arching up against the ropes as he cried out in pleasure.

Tony came down from his orgasm to his lovers stroking and petting his body lovingly while kissing each other and parts of his suspended body every so often.

“Hey Doll, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked as he laid a line of kisses up Tony’s bent left leg looking at Tony with dark eyes.

“Would feel better if one of you were inside of me.” Tony quipped still sounding smug even from his position tied up like this.

“So bossy.” Bucky laughed softly as he made eye contact with Steve who hummed in understanding at the idea Bucky was offering.

“Think you can handle this love?” Steve asked as he straddled Tony’s chest, the tip of his leaking erection resting on Tony’s bottom lip. While Bucky slicked his own cock up and adjusted so he was grabbing hold of Tony’s ankles while pressing the head of his cock against Tony’s loose hole.

“Hell yes.” Tony stated firmly before he let his mouth go slack in a clear invitation to Steve, which the blond took by pushing his hips forward letting his cock slide into the brunet’s waiting mouth. Both men groaned at the action, Steve adored Tony’s mouth while Tony loved the weight and taste of the blond’s cock on his tongue.

Bucky watched the way Steve’s face lit up with pleasure as he slowly rocked his hips feeding Tony more and more of his cock. Bucky muffled his own moan when Tony’s hips jerked up, rubbing their bodies together that had Bucky’s self control snapping.

Bucky kept his hands on Tony’s ankles and used the angle to sink his cock into Tony with ease. Tony groaned around Steve’s cock as Bucky stretched him open and filling him in a way that had Tony’s cock hardening rapidly. Bucky groaned loudly letting his head drop back as Tony’s tight heat engulfed him fully making Bucky give shallow thrusts to gauge how Tony was adjusting.

Tony sucked and licked at Steve’s cock with closed eyes as he tired to press up against Bucky. Steve reached back to tug Bucky into a dirty kiss as the two did their best to undo Tony once again, this time with synchronized thrusts that had Tony a moaning, writhing mess within minutes.

“Gonna fill you up Doll, do you want that?” Bucky crooned as he shook some of his now sweat damp hair out of his face as his slammed his hips against Tony rapidly.

Tony moaned around the mouthful of Steve’s cock, the blond giving his own groan as he doubled over with his fingers tangling in the genius’ hair tightly. Tony let his jaw relax and allowed Steve to move as he pleased while Bucky’s cock hit against his prostate repeatedly.

Bucky moved one hand down to quickly jerk Tony’s leaking cock making Tony cry out in pleasure around Steve’s cock as he came for the second time that night. He tightened up around Bucky’s cock pulling him over the edge as well.

Steve pulled out of Tony’s mouth to work his own cock over, wanting to come with his lovers. Steve and Bucky let out noises of pleasure as they came, Bucky within Tony and Steve over Tony’s face. Tony was content and pliant in the ropes looking blissed out up at his lover’s who had the same look on their faces.

They managed to get the ropes off of Tony and curled around him, praises being piled on him about how amazing he was for them and Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face from his place between his lovers.


End file.
